This is what makes us girls
by screamforsenpai
Summary: Lela is the most popular girl in school and Mack is in love with her. Mack's life changes the night a fateful encounter brings them together.
1. This is what makes us girls

Mack walked alongside Brady and Devon in the hallway. Devon seemed to be enthralled over a huge wave her surfed over the weekend. "It almost flipped me over. My life was flashing right before my eyes bro." he claimed. Dude, that's wicked!" Brady laughed.

"I know bro!" Brady and Devon exchanged high fives erupting with laughter. Mack giggled a bit shaking her head. The two boys acted like idiots at times, but she loved them anyway.

"What about you little beach bunny? How was your weekend?" Devon asked looking over at Mack. Mack laughed finally accepting the fact that regardless of how many time she told him to stop calling her that, that he never would. "Netflix" She simply stated, causing them both to erupt with laugher.

"Funny as always." Brady says giving her a soft but brief side hug. "So, are you guys up for a Drive-in movie this weekend? I hear they're screening The Shadow Man!" Mack is about to speak when she notices a familiar face in the distance.

Mack couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was completely in a daze. Mack couldn't help but gaze into her ocean blue eyes. Her porcelain skin gave her a beautiful glow. Her raven black hair hung down passed her shoulders. Mack could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and Mack suddenly began to feel light headed. "I think I'm going to faint." She thought to herself. "Mack? Earth to Mack?" When Mack finally snapped out of it, she realized that Lela and her friends were gone and she had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Where were you just now? Brady asked tilting his head in confusion. Mack laughed trying to play it off. "Nowhere. I was just thinking about…some chemistry project I have. So stressful!" "Ahh, bummer! Chemistry sucks! So, are you in for the Drive-in this weekend?"

She looked at the anxious looks on both Devon and Brady's faces. She couldn't resist. They were her best friends. "Yeah!" She nodded getting high fives from both of them at the same time. "The Shadow Man..it's going to be sick you guys!" Devon cheered.

Mack flashed them a friendly smile. Mack hated lying to them. They were her best friends. She hated lying to Brady the most. But she wasn't ready to come out. She had just recently started having these feelings.

What scared her the most was the fact that she wasn't having these same feelings for boys that she once had. She felt as if she was a completely different person. She didn't understand. What made her feel this way about this one girl? Why was Lela so special to her? These were two questions that haunted every part of her mind.

She quickly pushed these thoughts away trying to focus on the rest of her day and the weekend ahead.

That weekend…

The Drive-in line was packed with cars. Devon and Brady sat in the front jamming out to "Holiday" by Greenday. Mack sat in the backseat watching them. She found this quite amusing. After the song ended she finally spoke.

"Brady's going to grow a beard by the time we get up there!" She cried. Brady pretended to be stroking a beard. "Dude, we should grow beards!" Devon suggested. "Yeah, man! Then I'm going to dye it blue!" Brady went on. "Blue beard!" They both shouted at the same time. Mack rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a laugh.

After they got in, they eventually settled for a mediocre parking spot. "I guess everyone had the same idea in mind this weekend." Mack said looking at the sea of cars. A few minutes later, the movie started.

The movie wasn't like the average horror film. It was a bit more complex. This is what freaked Mack out the most. In need of a bathroom break and some fresh air, Mack excused herself from the car.

She walked over toward the bathrooms noticing a couple of people from her school. She gave them a wave and walked inside. While in the stall she began looking through her phone and noticed that she had gotten a message from her grandpa. _"Stay safe tonight. I'm hoping that you're making wise decisions."_ She quickly replied with " _Of course Grandpa_." and hit send.

She suddenly heard the sound of soft crying. This startled her at first. It sounded like it was coming from outside of the stalls. She opened her door and saw someone she least expected to see.

Her pulse quickened. It was as if time itself had stopped. Lela looked directly at her through the mirror. It hurt Mack seeing her like this. The idea of someone hurting her angered her. Mack couldn't help but think to herself that even though Lela was crying she still looked absolutely beautiful.

"Why are you crying?" Mack asked taking a step toward her. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. I'll leave." Lela says starting to walk toward the door. Mack stops her. "No, don't leave. You can tell me. I promise."

Lela let's out a deep sigh. It's just my boyfriend. "What about him?" Mack asked suddenly hating Tanner. "I don't think he loves me." She cried. "What makes you say that?" "Well he always criticizes me. He always tells me that I'm too happy, too strange, I dress funny, or that I attract too much attention. I just feel that I'm not good enough for him." Lela begins to sob.

"No, you're perfect. Don't listen to him." Mack suddenly blurts out. She mentally scolds herself for saying the first part. A small smile creeps up on the corner of her lips, causing Mack's heart to skip a beat. She was so beautiful. "You really think so huh?" Lela asked wiping away her tears.

"Yeah!" Mack laughs nervously. Lela tilts her head as though she were studying Mack. This causes Mack to blush a deep red. "You look familiar…I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Mack was a bit offended due to the fact that they both went to school together, but she shrugged it off. "We go to the same school." Mack chimed in.

"Ahh! Of course. I remember now. I've seen you in the hallway a couple of times with Brady and Devon. I hear they're really funny." Lela laughs. "Yeah I love them." Mack replied. She smiled thinking of them. However, she suddenly remembered the big secret she was keeping from both of them and felt a pang of guilt.

"I guess I should be going now." Lela said sadly. Mack's mood darkened. She didn't want her to leave. It was the first time she ever talked to Lela and she was enjoying it. "You know, if you aren't feeling up to hanging out with your boyfriend tonight, you can watch the movie in Brady's car with us."

Lela's mood lightened up. "Oh I wouldn't want to impose. I mean, I'm sure you guys would—" "It's totally fine. There's room in the back seat." Mack interrupted. Her pulse was quickening again. She couldn't believe she was asking her to sit in their car.

"Alright." Lela agreed. A smile began to form on her lips. Lela followed Mack out to the parking lot. "Hey Lela where are you going?" Tanner shouted out to her. He and a group of guys and girls were camped out on top of the roof and trunk of his car.

Mack could hardly see him or the others. They all looked like silhouettes. "I'm going to watch the movie with Mack and her friends." Lela answered. He was silent for a moment then finally spoke. "Whatever. Just come back to the car when the movie is over. I still have to take you home."

It angered Mack the way he spoke to her. It took everything within her not to tell him off. "Okay!" Lela replied. "Let's go Mack." Mack led Lela over to Brady's car. She opened the door, climbing in.

"Geez Mack! It took you long enou—" Brady said stopping in midsentence when he saw that there were two of them in the backseat. "Woah there are two of you back there. Is that Lela?" He asked confused. Devon turned around to face them as well. "Hey guys!" Lela greeted. "Hey, Lela's here. Wicked!" Devon said as both boys begun to giggle. "I invited her to watch the movie with us." Mack said. She didn't plan on explaining anymore.

During the scary parts of the movie she could feel Lela grab her arm. This made her happy and nervous. She realized that Lela was sitting closer to her than before. The smell of vanilla filled her nostrils. "Thanks for letting me watch it with you guys. This was really fun." Lela whispered to Mack sending shivers down her spine.

Mack turned to face her and realized that their faces were only a few inches apart. "O-of course." Mack stammered. By now Mack thought she would faint. She glanced down at Lela's small but curvaceous lips. She wanted to kiss her so badly.

Lela closed the gap between them with a warm hug. Mack loved the way it felt as their bodies were pressed together. She didn't want to ever let go. She had totally forgotten about Brady and Devon in the front seats. It was as though they were the only two people in the world.

Mack felt as though time had stopped. Mack had begun to wonder if Lela meant to hug her for this long. "I guess this is what makes us girls." Lela whispers in her ear. They slowly broke the hug. "What do you mean?" Mack asked confused. How overly affectionate we are even though we hardly know each other." Lela responds.

Mack laughs nervously. She hadn't expected Lela to notice. She noticed Lela peering into her eyes. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. At the beginning of the week Lela hardly knew she existed and now she was sitting in the back seat with her close enough to smell her scent.

Mack shuddered at how creepy her thoughts sounded. They both glanced down at the other's lips. Mack's heart was about to explode from her chest. Lela smiled biting her lip in a seemingly flirtatious manner.


	2. Is this happiness?

A sudden knock on the window pulled them both apart. "Fuck!" Brady shouted. Tanner stood at the window. Mack cursed under her breath at the sudden interruption. "Lela? It's time to go home." Tanner said.

Lela looked slightly disappointed. "Can't Brady take you home?" Mack asked hoping for a positive answer. "No, it's fine. I'll just ride with my boyfriend." Mack could feel her heart breaking at the mention of the word "boyfriend". Tanner knocked on the window a few more times calling her name.

"Lela, come on! The humidity is ruining my hair!" He whined. Devon and Brady snickered in the front seat at his comment, mocking him. "Thank you" Lela whispered. She flashed Mack a lighthearted smile before leaving the car.

Mack sat there in a daze. She watched as Tanner's silhouette put his arm around her shoulders. She wished that that could have been her arm around her, protecting her. She could have sworn that Lela wanted to kiss her.

But that couldn't have been true. Lela was straight. She was probably grateful that Mack let her spend some time away from Tanner. "Mack?" She heard Brady ask suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You okay beach bunny?" Devon asked. "Yeah." Mack responded hesitantly. "That chemistry project I was telling you about has me stressed out." She lied. The boys stared at her for about five seconds then nodded. "Blast off!" Devon shouted.

Brady turned on the car and sped away.

A few nights later-

Mack and her friend Alyssa sit on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. They were watching another one of those dance movies. Mack was never really into them, but she suffered through them anyway. She didn't really care to protest because her mind was elsewhere.

"What do you think of Spencer?" Alyssa suddenly asked. Mack laughed at the sudden question. "What?" Alyssa asked defensively. "Nothing." She replied. "Well...? What do you think of him?" Alyssa insisted. "I don't know. He's alright I guess." Mack replied nonchalantly.

"Alright?! He's the hottest guy in school as well as...Tanner. " She cried sighing at his name. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Tanner. "Wow! You don't think Tanner is hot?!" Alyssa asked in surprise. Mack took a deep breath before she spoke.

"He's an asshole. Besides, he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Mack replied wanting to change the conversation. "Oh please! He's always with that Lela girl. She's always under his arm. My last boyfriend wouldn't even walk me to class. She's one of the lucky ones." Alyssa went on. Mack was starting to get annoyed at the idea of him doing that. "His girlfriend seems like the stuck up one to me. She doesn't talk to anyone but her posse. I think she thinks she's better than-"

"Can we just watch the movie?" Mack interrupted, trying to hold in her anger. "No, now what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all night?" Alyssa asked. Mack could feel her body growing cold from nervousness. "Nothing. I'm fine." She replied. Alyssa's mouth opened in shock.

"You're jealous!" She shouted. Mack thought she was going to have a heart attack. Mack stuffed her mouth with popcorn. "Jealous?! Wait..what are you talking about? I'm not jealous of-" "Lela!" Alyssa shouted as the popcorn flew from her mouth and onto the floor. Alyssa ignored this staring her down. "You're jealous of Lela, because you like Tanner!"

Mack couldn't believe her ears. Alyssa actually thought that she liked Tanner. "Alyssa, no! No way in hell! That guy's a-" "That's it! I'm setting you guys up!" Mack's jaw dropped in horror. She was astounded. "Alyssa, what the fuck?! He's dating Lela!" She said completely disturbed by the entire situation.

"Mack and Tanner sitting in a tree! K-I-S-" "You're a fucking child!" Mack shouted. Alyssa smiled in satisfaction. "I could care less! Lela is a bitch. She doesn't pay attention to anyone but herself. And the last time we actually interacted, she made fun of my outfit!" Alyssa complained.

"So you plot to steal her boyfriend over something as trivial as that?!" Mack asked annoyed. "I won't! You will! Then we'll be able to hang out with Tanner, the football players, AND the cheerleaders. Lela will be a nobody." Alyssa stared up at the ceiling with a smug grin.

Mack thought of the vulnerable position Lela was in a few nights ago. It hurt her thinking of doing anything like that to her. She couldn't. "Alyssa you know I can't do that." Mack stated quietly. "Give me a break Mack. You know you hate her as much as I do. Besides you like Tanner." Mack shook her head ashamed.

"Besides, you know how much of a bully we've heard she is." Alyssa added raising an eye brow. Mack sighed deeply. She didn't like where this was going. She hated Tanner with every fiber of her being. She suddenly got an idea. Maybe if Tanner was taken away from Lela, she would finally realize what a scumbag he was and that she deserved better.

She didn't want the blood on her hands. She suddenly came to her senses realizing that it was wrong. "No! I'm not going to do that!" Mack replied. We're better than this. "Ugh! You're a chicken!" Alyssa whined. "How old are you five?" Mack asked.

"If you won't, I will." Alyssa giggled. A feeling of horror crept through her. She instantly regretted coming over. Sure she wanted Lela, but not that way. What if she thought that she put Alyssa up to this. She would take the blame. Mack wanted to beg Alyssa not to, but that wouldn't end well.

Alyssa would figure out that Mack had feelings for Lela. Alyssa was her friend, but was really bad at keeping secrets. She wasn't ready to be outed to her friends, family, and the whole school just yet. So she had no choice but to say nothing.

The next day-

Mack jammed out to some early 2000s punk rock on the radio along with Devon and Brady. They pulled into the parking space. A hoard of students populated the campus. "Hey dudes, is that Alyssa?" She heard Devon ask taking her out of their jam session.

She looked over to see Alyssa wearing a sexy dress that barely hid anything. She was talking to Tanner and slipping her hair a few times. Lela seemed to be talking to a group of other girls not aware of what was going on. Mack's heart sunk when she laid eyes on her.

She saw Tanner glance at Lela for a few seconds before quickly taking a tiny piece of paper away from Alyssa. "Bastard!" She said a bit too loudly than she had intended it to be. "Everything okay?" Brady asked. He seemed gravely concerned.

"Of course. I have to get to class." Mack lied. She quickly got out the car and started walking toward the school. By the time she looked back over, Alyssa had disappeared and Tanner was kissing Lela. This made her skin crawl, so she decided to look away.

Later at lunch-

Mack sat at the table along with Brady, Devon, her friend Anna and a girl they met at the. beginning of the school year named Julia. Ana was a chipper friendly petite girl, while Julia was more mysterious and reserved. She barely said anything, but when she did, it was wise. She was almost like the guru of the group.

The group was immersed in a conversation about surfing and video games. Mack was enjoying the conversation because it was taking her mind off of things. A few seconds later, this all changed when she saw Alyssa strutting up to her table. "Hey Al! Do you want to sit with us?" Brady asked.

Mack was hoping that she was saying no, but her real answer surprised her. "No thank you! I was actually wondering if Mack wanted to come with me to sit at Tanner's table? He invited me over this morning and said I could bring a friend." Everyone seemed shocked. They turned their attention onto Mack who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

She knew exactly why he invited her over. They were more than likely hooking up behind Lela's back. Mack was about to protest when she looked over at Lela who seemed to be laughing about something. She normally wouldn't do this, but she wanted to be near her. She needed to.

"Fine, but just for today." She said trying to sound uninterested. Alyssa squeaked with excitement. "I'll see you guys later." Mack said standing up. She felt bad for leaving their table, but the urge was too strong. She needed answers. Was Lela really into her or did she misread everything?

"Later." They all said at the same time and Alyssa and Mack walked away. Brady looked A by sad about it. Mack tried not to think about it. When they made it, Alyssa greeted everyone gleefully. Tanner whispered something to the guy on his left and he scooted over making the spot next to him available.

Alyssa quickly walked over to that spot. Lela made room next to her, causing Mack's heart to jump. A few of the people at the table already had their eyes on Mack. She ignored them, taking a seat next to Lela. Her heart was pounding.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Lela flashed her a warm smile and gave Mack's hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad you came." She whispered. Mack thought she was going to faint. Lela's hand remained resting in top of hers. Her skin was so soft. Mack wondered even more if all of this was meant to be platonic.

"You guys, I'd like to introduce you to Mack. I hung out with her at the drive in last Saturday. She's really sweet." Everyone at the table greeted her and she gave them a friendly nod. Later on during lunch Lela tapped Mack's shoulder. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to come over after school?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"S-sure!" Mack stammered nervously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lela had actually asked her to come over later. She tried to remain calm to not make it obvious. Lela released a light hearted giggle. "Wonderful!" She chimed. Mack tried to hide the blush creeping on her face.


	3. Burning Desire

Mack wasn't exactly happy with what Alyssa was doing. She didn't like the idea of her sleeping with Tanner behind Lela's back, but it was somehow managing to get her closer to Lela. She felt extremely guilty about knowing and not telling her.

However, Mack pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Today was the day that she would be going over to Lela's house. In less than a week she had gotten to know this girl that she would only see in the school hallways. She seemed so far away and out of reach.

Ever since the night at the Drive-in her life would change forever. As Brady drove down curvy street of enormous suburban homes, Mack felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out to see a text from Alyssa asking where she was. She didn't want to tell her that she was on her way to Lela's or she would have asked why.

She wrestled with the idea. She just replied "Calc homework. Text you later!" And put her phone away. "Everything alright?" Brady asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous!" Mack replied. "Don't be. She's human, not a giant." He joked.

This caused her to calm down a bit but he could see that she was still nervous. "Dude, you're acting like it's a date or something." He said. Mack's body went cold. She tried her best to keep a straight face. "Hey, this is the house!" She cried, grateful that they finally arrived.

She took off her seat belt, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She felt Brady place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid. You're a pretty amazing person. She would be lucky to have you as a friend." He told her softly. Mack wanted to cry at this. Brady was so sweet. He was the greatest friend she could possibly ask for.

"Thanks Brady." She said wrapping him a warm hug before stepping out of the car. Brady watched as Mack walked to the front door, ringing the door bell. Mack's heart was beating fast. Her palms had began to sweat. "Maybe I should tell her that I've caught the flu and couldn't make it." She suggested to herself.

She was getting mixed feelings. She wanted to turn around and run back toward the car, but the sound of footsteps caused her to freeze. Moments later the door swung open revealing a cheerful looking Lela. Mack couldn't help but gawk at what she was wearing.

Lela wore a tight pink tank top that showed off a large portion of her cleavage as well as a pair of short shorts. Mack forced her eyes back up to Lela's blue orbs. "Mack, you came!" Lela cheered hugging her. Mack felt like she was in heaven. She returned the hug not wanting to let go.

"Is that Brady?" Lela asked looking over Mack's shoulder. Lela let go of Mack causing Mack to internally calm down. "Yeah." Mack laughed. Lela gave Brady a big wave, giggling lightly. "Hi Brady!" Lela yelled. "Hey Lela! Take care of my best friend alright?!" He yelled back.

Mack blushed with embarrassment. "I will!" Lela shouted back. Brady waved back before beeping the horn and speeding off. "Wow, Brady really cares about you. Tanner doesn't even waits for me to walk to the front door." Lela says sadly. She looks like she wants to cry. Mack feels the sudden urge to hug her again, but she holds it back.

"Come inside!" Lela says cheerfully as if a few seconds ago never happened. Mack followed her inside, closing the door behind them. Inside was a beautiful suburban middle class living room. The room was decorated with expensive furniture, a china cabinet, and the largest flat screen Mack had ever seen.

Mack could smell the aroma of cookies seeping from the other room. "Smells great!" Mack commented as she followed Lela upstairs.

"Thank you! I decided to make some since I was having company." She said looking back at her. "Thanks! I love cookies! What kind are they?" Mack asked feeling hot all over. Lela had made cookies for her. "Chocolate chip!" Lela replied. "I love chocolate chip!" Mack replied reaching the top of the stairs.

Lela's room looked very cheerful and bright. No surprise that it was much like herself. The side she showed the world. Mack would never have thought that she would be here. For most of the school year she had imagined different scenarios where this would happen, but never really expected it to happen.

Mack looked around her room not noticing that Lela was sitting down. When she did, she saw noticed Lela patting the spot next to her. If Mack couldn't believe what was happening. She took deep breaths internally. Walking over to the bed she sat beside her.

The scent of vanilla had once again invaded her nostrils. "I've been meaning to ask you something..." Lela began. Oh god. Mack's heart started racing again. "Y-yeah?" She managed to croak hoping Lela wouldn't know how nervous she was.

"What made you want to help me the other day?" Lela looked deep into Mack's eyes. Mack hesitated to speak. Lela nodded for her to go on. "I don't know exactly. I guess I just didn't like the idea of seeing you hurt. I mean SOMEONE hurt that I got this protective instinct." She replied looking down at the floor.

Lela hadn't yet replied and Mack was getting nervous. She looked up at her and noticed how close they were sitting. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Mack looked down at her lips. She was dying to kiss her.

She wondered so badly what her lips tasted like. Her lip gloss made them glisten causing her curiosity to grow. "You know what's funny? We've only known each other for less than a week and you treat me better than he does." She laughed lightheartedly.

"I'm sorry." Mack replied sympathetically. "Don't be." Lela replied. She softly placed her hand on Mack's cheek. This caused Mack to turn a deep red. Lela had a soft touch. She could barely feel it. She took her hand away suddenly standing to her feet.

Mack was of course disappointed. "So, have you and Brady ever...you know...hooked up?" She asked. Mack was confused by the sudden question. "Uh no. We're just friends." Mack laughed feeling slightly intrigued as to why she asked.

Mack could have sworn Lela smiled at her response, but that could have just been her eyes playing tricks on her. "I'll be back in just a sec!" Lela said before jumping up and disappearing from the room.

Mack sat there wondering what the hell was happening. Her head was spinning and she could hardly think or breathe. Was Lela coming on to her? What she just super friendly? Should she try to make a move?

Mack worried that if she tried to make a move Lela might reject her. This couldn't be happening. She began to hope that this was just a phase. She couldn't feel this way about another girl. It wasn't normal. What would her grandfather say or her mom? She couldn't be gay. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not ga-" "Would you like some cookies?" Lela asked, breaking her from her mumbling.

"Sure!" Mack quickly responded trying to remain calm. Lela walked over to her holding a plate of cookies. She held it out toward Mack letting her take one. After Mack took one Lela placed the plate on her nightstand. "Would you like to watch a movie or listen to music. Don't make fun of me but I have a lot of classic stuff. Mostly the 1950s and 1960s."

Mack laughed, finding that adorable. "I told you not to laugh!" Lela said hiding her face. "No, I'm not making fun of you. I think it's adorable." Mack managed to say, scolding herself for the last part. Lela lowered her hands from her face.

"You think I'm adorable?" She asked peering into her eyes. Mack face turned a bright red. "No no no! I mean that I found the music adorable!" Mack lied. "Of course!" Lela giggled.

The girls decided to watch The Shining. The lights were completely off. Lela moved closer to her during the scary parts of the film. "Oh my god!" She squeaked as they listened to the kid talk in a creepy voice.

Lela buried her face in Mack's shoulder. At this point Mack was no longer paying attention to the movie. She could only focus on how close they were. Lela's hand rested her head on Mack's shoulder slightly rubbing small circles on her arm. This drive Mack crazy.

She felt as though her ovaries were about to explode. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay." She repeated to herself in her head. "Is everything okay?" Lela asked in concern. "Yeah! Everything's fine." Mack lied. This couldn't be real.

She didn't know what exactly Lela was trying to do to her, but whatever it was it was working. Mack couldn't take it anymore. She had held it in long enough. She decided that she would take the risk. "Lela?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Lela replied looking into her eyes. The television lit up her eyes making them look even more blue than before. Mack inched closer to her. Lela looked down at her lips. She still hadn't moved so Mack took this as a good sign. Their lips were about to touch when-

The door opened causing them both to pull apart. Mack cursed internal. They both looked over to see Tanner wearing what looked to be pajamas. "Hey babe! I'm sleeping over!" He said cheerfully. His eyes fell on Mack who flashed him a fake smile. "Oooh babe! You didn't tell me we were having company at this sleepover!" He raised his eye brows at Mack.

This caused her to shiver in disgust. "No, we were just watching a movie." Lela answered. "Oooo babe! You made cookies?!" Tanner asked walking over and helping himself to one. "Yeah!" Lela chimed. "You're the best!" He said leaning over and kissing her in the lips. Uncomfortable, Mack crawled out of bed putting on her shoes.

Lela pulled away from Tanner. "Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked. "No, I'm fine. I'll just ask my mom for a ride." Mack replied not making eye contact. She didn't want to look at her or Tanner. The thought of him sleeping around with someone else and deceiving her irked her.

She quickly rushed out of the room. "Mack wait!" She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't want to stop. If she stopped, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. She could hear the sound of thunder from outside. A flash of lightning shone through the windows.

Mack started dialing her mother's number, but couldn't seem to remember the rest. "Damn it!" She cursed. She walked out of the house losing the door. "Mack! What's wrong?!" Lela cried. By now rain had started pouring down. "Mack I don't understand what's going on." Lela cried.

Mack felt bad for ignoring her, but she couldn't take it anymore. She started dialing Brady's number when Lela touched her hand. "Mack please! It's raining. Come inside-" she said, her voice cracking. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends!" Lela cried.

"BECAUSE!" Mack shouted back. "Because of what?" Lela asked looking confused. "You started acting funny when Tanner showed up." "I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! Do you get it! I think I'm gay!" Mack said as tears flooded down her face. Lela looked like she had just witnessed someone being killed.

"I've liked you for the entire school year and you didn't even know who I was until last night! You didn't even know who I was! I feel pathetic! It's because of you that I've gotten these feelings that I can't explain!" Mack shouted all at once. She didn't notice Lela taking a few steps toward her. "Mack, I'm so sorry." She cried sympathetically touching her shoulder.

Mack snatched away. "Stop patronizing me!" She shouted. "You've been sending me mixed signals for this past week and I'm getting sick of it! I hate being led on! I'm scared and I can't do this any-" Mack's words were silenced by Lela's lips pressing against hers.

This surprised her. She felt as though she were in a dream. This couldn't be happening. Her lips tasted like raspberries. Mack pulled her in kissing her hungrily. She wanted more. Lela wrapped her arms around Mack's shoulders.

Mack could feel Lela's tongue begging for entrance and she was more than happy to let her in. Lela moved her tongue skillfully throughout Mack's mouth. Mack thought she was in heaven. "What the hell?" They heard a familiar voice shout over the rain.

They both turned around to see Tanner standing at the front door infuriated. Mack's stomach dropped. On one hand she felt guilt for kissing his girlfriend while on the other hand she didn't.

"Tanner please! It isn't what it looks like!" Lela pulled away from Mack running over to Tanner. "What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend you fucking dyke?!" He spat! He started running toward Mack, pushing Lela to the ground. "Lela!" Mack cried before taking off into the rain.


	4. I want you

Mack made it to her house soaking wet from the rain. She fumbled for her keys, quickly unlocking the door. She couldn't believe what was happening.

She actually had to outrun Tanner. She wasn't sure whether to be scared or angry. She felt a mixture of both emotions. Her grandfather walked in the room noticing how drenched she was.

"Mack, what happened to you? Why didn't you bring a raincoat?" He asked in concern. "I didn't know it was going to rain grandpa." Mack said not looking him in the eye. She hurried toward the stairs. "Is there something the matter?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She lied, speeding up the stairs. When she made it to her room she plopped on her bed. She tried to rethink tonight's events. What surprised her the most was that Lela kissed her back. That meant that Lela had feelings for her.

She closed her eyes thinking about what it felt like to kiss her. She tasted so sweet. She could practically still taste her lips. She suddenly felt her phone buzzing. She reached for it in her pocket hoping that it was Lela.

When she looked at the screen it read "Brady". She was slightly disappointed, but happy that he was calling. After a few rings she answered. "Hey Brad!" She said into the phone. "You know I hate it when you call me that!" Brady whined.

"I know, I'm just kidding." Mack laughed. She loved annoying him whenever she could. After all, what were friends for? "So, what happened with you and Lela?" He asked, putting emphasis on Lela. Mack's stomach dropped in nervousness.

Had he figured it out because of the way she acted in the car. She was the thankful that he couldn't see how red her face was getting. "It went F-F-fine!" Mack stuttered. The line fell silent for a moment. "...Mack are you alright?" Brady finally asked.

"Of course, I'm alright! Why-haha why would you ask that?" She replied, trying to sound cool. Mack wanted to slap herself for her obvious lie. Why was she such a bad liar? She couldn't even manage to lie over the phone. "Did something hap-" "Sorry, you're breaking up! Probably because of the storm. See you at school tomorrow, bye!" Mack shouted, quickly hanging up.

She placed her cell phone on her night stand. She began inhaling and exhaling rapidly. Her anxiety had grown worse since tonight's incident. How was she going to face everyone tomorrow? Tanner probably already told everyone in their group, who told spread it around the entire school.

Mack didn't want to face tomorrow. She really didn't know what it would bring her. She hoped that Brady and Devon wouldn't find out her feelings this way. One question had suddenly come across her mind. What was Lela thinking about right at this very moment?

Next Day...

Brady, Devon and Mack pulled up into a parking space in the school parking lot. "Today is breakfast pizza day, later bros!" Devon shouted before getting out of the car. Mack had felt relieved all morning, because that meant that Brady and Devon hadn't heard what happened yet.

When Mack gazed out the window she saw Tanner and his group laughing amongst each other as he stood in the middle. It looked like he was telling them a story. She didn't see Lela anywhere in sight. This made her extremely nervous. Where was she?

"Hey, what's wrong? Anxiety coming back again?" Brady asked taking her attention off of the group. "Yeah..." Mack sighed. Brady placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. I'm not sure what happened, but whenever you feel comfortable telling me, I'm all ears." He said giving her a warm smile.

This gave Mack a warm feeling. Brady was the most amazing friend she had. "Thanks Brady." Mack replied. She wrapped him in a hug. She hoped that she would get the courage to tell him one day. "Hey, I gotta go!" She cried, suddenly realizing that her class was starting soon.

"See you later!" He said as she hurried out of the car. She began walking fast hoping that Tanner and his friends wouldn't see her. Luckily she made it passed them.

Lunch time...

Mack laughed amongst her friends at the table. Regardless of her morning anxiety, today had been going surprisingly well. "So, you managed to eat three whole pizzas in one sitting and not die?" Julia asked Devon in surprise. "Yeah, pretty much!" Devon said, causing the entire table to erupt with laughter.

Just as their laughter died, Tanner and his group came strutting in the cafeteria causing all heads to turn in their direction. Mack's entire body had fallen cold when her eyes fell on Lela. Tanner's arm had claimed her shoulders as usual.

Her face was hard to read. This worried her because she wasn't sure what she was thinking. Tanner and the group sat down at their usual table. Mack couldn't take her eyes off of Lela. "She actually kisses my girlfriend! Now usually I think that's hot, but I think actually has some lezzy crush on her!" Tanner shouted from his table.

The entire table erupted with laughter. Mack couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes had begun to swell with tears. She suddenly stood up, excusing herself from the table. "Mack, what's wrong?!" Brady asked with worry in his tone. "Nothing Brady!" She cried, hurrying away as her voice had began to crack.

Lela noticed Mack rushing out of the cafeteria. When Mack made it to the restroom, she began to ball her eyes out. She couldn't believe that in a week her life was starting to fall apart. Why did she have to fall for Lela? Why couldn't she just have ignored her in the bathroom that night? It was too late now. Everything had already happened.

She suddenly heard footsteps causing her to quickly wipe away her tears. The bathroom door swung open revealing Alyssa. This day had just gotten worse. Mack began to walk away, when Alyssa had suddenly blocked her. "Is it true?" Alyssa asked looking disgusted. "Is what true?" Mack asked, trying to avoid this situation at all costs.

"That you're a dyke!" She spat harshly. Mack was appalled by her words. They made her stomach churn. "I don't know what you're talking abo-" "Oh don't lie to me Mack! Brady told everyone that you kissed Lela! You know Lela isn't gay right?" She interrupted.

Mack didn't know how much more of this she could take. How dare Alyssa judge her when she was sleeping with Tanner behind Lela's back. "Hello?! Earth to Mack!" Alyssa hissed. Mack stepped back, walking over toward the sink. "Oh my god, it's true!" Alyssa cried in shock.

"Tanner is a liar!" Mack shouted. "No, you're disgusting!" Alyssa shouted back. Her words stung. Mack wanted to leave. Alyssa turned around opening the door. She came face to face with Lela. "Lela, you might not want to go in there! Lezzie alert!" Alyssa warned. Lela flashed her a fake smile.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Lela replied. "Suit yourself!" Alyssa said, strutting away. Lela walked in the bathroom, coming face to face with Mack. Mack had no words. They both stared into each other's sad eyes. "Mack..." was all that Lela could manage to say. Mack was completely embarrassed. She suddenly began walking away when she felt Lela's arms wrap around her gently.

"I'm so sorry Mack. I'm so sorry." She whispered sending chills up her spine. Mack turned around to face her. Mack couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart felt like it was racing a million beats a minute. She wrapped Lela in a warm hug resting her forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry Mack." Lela whispered again.

The pleasant scent of vanilla invaded her nostrils. Even though today has gone horribly, she was happy that Lela wasn't treating her badly. "Lela..." Mack whispered. "Shhh" Lela responded, rubbing circles on her back soothingly. "Let's get out of here. Let's go." Mack said. "I wish we could." Lela whispered back. "But you know Tanner-" "Fuck Tanner!" Mack cried.

"You're so much better than him. You don't need him." A tear fell down Lela's cheek. "Oh Mack.." Lela whispered. Lela lightly cupped Mack's face, kissing her softly. "Can we please get out of here?" Mack begged. Still holding her face Lela looked deep into her sad eyes. A tiny smile spread across her lips. "...okay" she finally spoke. "I'll just tell Tanner that I'm not feeling well. We took separate cars today." Lela finished causing Mack to sigh in satisfaction.

"What are we doing?" Lela asked. "I don't know." Mack replied. Lela softly kissed her cheek before walking toward the door. "Wait for a few minutes." Lela smiled. Mack nodded watching her leave. She was relieved that Lela was still talking to her. She was afraid that she would stop. Mack wondered how long this was going to go on before she finally broke it off with Tanner.


	5. 1949

Mack had once again lied to Brady. She felt awful about it. She felt that she had to because it would have sounded a bit suspicious that she and Lela ran away from school together. She kept mentally promising herself that she would tell him soon. Soon.

That was the word that kept ringing in her head. She had told her grandpa that she would be home late because of studying. She hated lying to him too. She was grateful that he took care of her after her parents had passed.

She looked over at Lela who was wearing the most beautiful smile. Her ocean blue eyes looked as though they were sparkling. Lela could feel Mack's gaze lingering on her, causing her to blush. "Mack, are you staring at me?" She asked in a teasing tone. Mack quickly looked away as red flooded her face.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help it. You're just so...beautiful" she managed to get out. Lela's face suddenly lit up. "Why thank you Mack. So are you!" Lela giggled, flashing her a haunting smile. Mack felt as though her heart were about to explode.

Lela turned into a nearby Camping World parking lot, turning off the car. "Soooo Mack, where do you want to go today?" Lela asked. Mack wasn't sure what to say. She thought of different suggestions, and finally came up with one.

She wasn't sure how Lela would react to it, but she decided to blurt it out anyway. "Camping?" Lela seemed a bit surprised by this. Mack instantly regretted this. She felt as though she were pushing them to move quite fast. "I'm sorry, that was stupid. Why would we go campi-" "Sure!" Mack chimed.

Mack was astonished by her answer. "Let's get some gear!" Lela cheered, opening the car door. Mack happily followed her. They were half way to the store when Lela's phone began to ring. "Golly, I wonder who this might be." Lela said before taking a look. Mack thought her choice of words were adorable.

Lela's smile dropped when she saw that her phone read "Tanner". Mack knew who it was. Her stomach instantly began to churn. What the hell did he want? Couldn't he just leave them be? Mack suddenly remembered Lela's excuse realizing that he was probably checking up on her.

"I'm fine. Just in bed. I feel so..sick!" Lela coughed, suddenly cracking a smile and giving Mack a quick wink. "Okay honey. Love you too." Lela finally said, hanging up the phone. Mack couldn't wait for the day she would say that to her.

Later that night

After they had gathered supplies and set up the campsite, they sat close together watching the flames. Music softly played from the car. A few seconds later, Lela's face brightened up. "Oh my goodness I love this song!" She cheered instantly getting up and turning up the radio. She quickly sat back down beside Mack cuddling closer.

"This is 1949 by Lana Del Rey. It's one of her unreleased ones. Ahhh! I love it!" Carry me up them stairs with my white socks on and my pretty song. You like my blue nail polish...Lela began singing along. Mack was in awe. The song was absolutely beautiful and Lela's voice made it sound even more beautiful.

"Lela?" Mack asked during the middle of the song. "Yes?" Lela asked rubbing circles on Mack's hand. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" Mack wasn't sure why she asked. However she really wanted to know.

"I would say so. I mean, how long have we known each other?" Lela giggled. "For like a week!" Mack laughed. "Yeah, but it's pretty fun, don't you think?" Lela whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down Mack's spine. All Mack could do was nod. She was completely tongue tied. "S'mores!" Mack suddenly suggested.

Mack ran to the car to get the food. They roasted their marshmallows until they were satisfied, creating s'mores. Lela looked over noticing some leftover chocolate on the corner of Mack's lips. "Maaack?" Lela said in a singsong whisper.

"Hmm?" Mack asked confused. Lela flashed her a mischievous look followed by a "come here" hand signal. Mack obeyed, getting closer. Lela cupped the side of her face. She poked out her tongue about to remove the chocolate off when suddenly...her phone rang. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Mack suddenly blurred.

Lela flashed her an apologetic look, answering her phone and walking away. "Tanner, i'm fine. No, you don't need to come over. I'm really sick. I've thrown up a few times...Yes..." Mack could hear her saying from the distance. Lela eventually hung up, walking back over to Mack.

"Tanner's just worried." Lela said running her hands threw her hair. Mack suddenly felt something on the side of her face. She licked it off. "You never told me that I had chocolate on the side of my face!" Mack said embarrassed. Lela looked at her for a few seconds giggling.

Mack looked over at the tent they had pitched earlier. "Do you want to go inside?" Mack asked hopefully. Now it was Lela's turn to blush. "Race you inside!" She shouted before taking off. "Oh no you don't!" Mack shouted back. She instantly got up following her in. "First! Lela shouted landing on a sleeping bag. "Shit! Mack cried starting to fall down.

Lela reached for her, suddenly causing her to flip on top of Mack. They began to laugh for a minute realizing how silly this all was. When they stopped they began peering into the other's eyes. "Mack..." Lela whispered. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "Lela.." Mack whispered back before crashing their lips together.

The kiss was warm and inviting. Mack felt as though she were in paradise. Another soft Lana Del Rey song played in the background. Both of their lips were so soft. The familiar taste of strawberries flooded Mack's mouth as Lela's tongue moved around inside.

Mack heard Lela elicit a soft moan. This turned her on causing her to deepen the kiss and wrap her hands around her hips. Lela began to press her body even closer to Mack, causing Mack to moan as well. Both girls didn't realize that this caused Lela's phone to video call Tanner.

Tanner accepted the call. He couldn't really see anything, but he heard moans. A look of horror suddenly washed upon his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lela was moaning Mack's name. "Oh my god!" He shouted. He could hear that the moaning suddenly stopped.

"Who the hell was that?" Mack asked, suddenly breaking away from their intense make out session. Lela climbed off of her looking around. "I don't..." "LELA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" This caused both of them to jump in fear. Lela, reached for her phone, noticing his angry face.

"Shit!" Mack said completely embarrassed. "Tanner listen to me-" "You're with that fucking dyke! You fucking lied to me! She's trying to corrupt you!" Tanner interrupted. His words stung as tears began to form in Mack's eyes. As much as she hated Tanner she couldn't form any words.

She began packing up the stuff around her, knowing that this magical night had came to an end. "Tanner please...listen to me!" Lela begged. "Get home now!" Tanner demanded. After more begging, apologizing and sobbing, Lela ended the call.

Mack took this as an opportunity to talk to her. "Lela, I'm so sorry." Mack whispered as a tear fell down her face. It took a while for Lela to respond. She looked up at her with hurt in her eyes. "This was a mistake..." she began. Mack wasn't liking he sound of this. "Lela no..." Mack whispered, not wanting her to say any more.

"No, no no." Mack said shaking her head. She didn't want to believe this. "Stop! You don't mean that." Mack cried. "I'm NOT GAY MACK!" Lela suddenly shouted in rage. This nearly caused Mack to stumble back. "But..." "I don't know what I was thinking. I was betraying Tanner. This isn't real. It wasn't real." Lela said, getting up and starting to pack things up.

"Yes, it was! I could feel-" "I was just trying to be nice!" Lela shouted back. "I felt sorry for you." Her words took Mack by surprise. It didn't make any sense. She was the one that helped her that night at the drive in. "You were a..a-" "Say it!" Mack shouted angrily at her. "A nobo-" "No! Mack interrupted. Mack suddenly found herself wrapping her arms around Lela.

Lela stood still for a few seconds before pushing her off. "Get off of me!" She shouted. Alarmed and embarrassed, Mack let go. They were breathing heavily from the intense argument. "Let's get this stuff together. I'll take you home." Lela said, sounding completely exhausted before disappearing out of the tent.

The car ride back to Mack's was dead silent and extremely awkward. Mack stared up at the stars for the entire ride. She felt completely dead inside. Their sweet moments together had finally come to an end. And all because of an accidentally video call to her asshole of a boyfriend.

Mack signaled which direction to go, eventually leading them to the front of her house. The two sat there in silence for a few moments. "Lela, I'm sorry if I you feel that I ruined your life. I never intended to-" "Just go...please" Lela whispered wiping tears out of her eyes.

Mack stared at the beautiful, but sad girl for a few more moments before getting out of the car. Her words hurt, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. "I'll miss you." Mack said before closing the door.

She watched sadly as Mack's car drove off into the night. Her heart was completely shattered. So much had happened so fast. It had ended even faster. How had things gotten this intense in only a week? She had hoped that this was a bad dream. That she would wake up to the night she spent at Lela's falling asleep on The Shining.

But sadly this wasn't. This was real. Wanting to forget everything, Mack made her way up to the house.


	6. Lover's fate

"Mack please, you have to tell me what's wrong!" Brady begged. Brady had decided to come over that morning and Mack was balling in his arms. "Mack...please." He whispered, letting her go and caressing her face. "Please tell me what's wrong." Mack couldn't hold it in anymore.

She had to tell someone or she was going to explode. "I think I might be..." She started. He nodded for her to continue. "I've been spending time with Lela this week. We've grown really close. I've always had feelings for her..." Mack went on to tell him the entire story. By the time she was finished, Brady wore a blank expression.

This scared Mack because she wasn't sure how he was feeling. He was beginning to scare her. She opened her mouth to speak when Brady suddenly hugged her. This surprised her, but she welcomed it. "I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't tell me. You know you're my best friend and I love you regardless."

This made Mack cry tears of joy. "Brady you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!" She cried hugging him tighter. When they eventually let go, Brady took her hands in his. "Mackenzie, I promise to always be by your side no matter what. I'm here for you." He spoke softly.

More tears flooded Mack's eyes. After everything that she had heard the night before, she was relieved to be hearing this. "From what you told me it sounds like Lela really likes you to except that she was just afraid." She wanted to believe this. She hoped that it was true.

What if this was just a fling for Lela? She hoped it wasn't true, but she wasn't really sure. She pushed it out of her mind. "Don't you think camping was a bit too much for a first date?" Brady laughed lightheartedly. "Perhaps!" Mack replied letting out a soft laugh.

There was a brief moment of silence before one of them spoke. "So, are you going to tell your grandpa?" Brady asked. This question surprised her. She had totally forgotten about coming out to him because she had just came out to Brady. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"I understand if you aren't ready. I think he'll love you regardless. But if you don't want to tell him yet, that's totally fine. I learned that it's best to take as long as you'd like." Brady assured her. Mack was shocked by his comment. "Where is all of this coming from?" She asked.

"Well I had a gay friend in middle school. Lots of the kids picked on him, but I always stood up for him. One day I wasn't there to defend him and...some guys had beaten him to death. They found his body in a dumpster by the school. I hated that I wasn't there to protect him." Brady said, as his mood suddenly began to deteriorate.

"Brady I'm so sorry." Mack replied. She felt bad for him. She had no idea that something like this happened. "No need to apologize. It's not like it was your fault. It just made me realize that all I can do is just continue to be there for my friends when I can." He said. A soft smile formed on his lips.

Mack suddenly had the urge to tell her grandpa. He was downstairs making breakfast in the kitchen. Both of them could smell it from all the way upstairs. "I think I'll tell him." Mack said

"I'm right behind you." Brady replied following her off of the bed. They gave each other a soft smile and he took her hand. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." She nodded. They both made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her grandpa was making breakfast.

"Ahhh, Brady and Mack! Good morning!" Her grandpa greeted. "Good morning" they responded in unison. Her grandpa looked slightly confused when he noticed them holding hands. "Umm...is there something you two need to tell me?" He asked.

Brady and Mack giggled at his confusion. "Yes, actually. Grandpa, I'm..." Mack looked up at Brady who encouraged her to continue. "I'm gay." She finally said. She looked away, instantly regretting this decision.

A few moments later she heard a laugh. She looked up, a bit taken back by his strange response. "What's so funny?" She asked feeling a bit self conscious. "Mack I've known you were gay since you were little!" He responded laughing a bit more. Mack was astonished.

"How?" Mack asked, dying to know what gave it away. "That tv show you used to watch...what was it...? Crazytown?" "Lazytown!" She and Brady corrected causing both of them to giggle. "You had the biggest crush on the pink haired girl. You kept telling me that you wanted to marry her." He went on.

Mack covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh my god! Okay, I think that's enough." Mack cried not wanting to hear any more. She was relieved that some part of her life was going well. Regardless of what had happened with Lela last night.

The trio talked for the entire morning. Laughs spread among the breakfast table as they all told funny jokes and crazy stories. Mack looked out the window at the beach. Just the sight of the ocean made her feel relaxed.

Two weeks later...

Mack hopped into Brady's car throwing her book bag in the seat behind her. "Where's Devon?" She asked. "He got a ride from his girlfriend." Brady responded. "Oh?" Mack asked in surprise. She had been so caught up with Lela that she had missed one of her best friends getting a girlfriend. "Wow, where have I been?" Mack asked feeling as though she had just traveled to the future.

"In love." Brady responded before driving off. As they drove down the beach front Brady turned up the radio a bit. American Idiot by Greenday played through the speakers. Both of them sang along happily.

"So Mack. Do you think you should take advantage of the fact that that asshole outed you to the school?" Brady asked. "What do you mean?" Mack asked, not fully understanding. "I mean, what if you look at the bright side of it? You being outed makes you available to some of the cute girls at school. I'm sure all of them would be lined up to date you." He said flashing her a smile.

Mack shook her head in embarrassment. "What? No way. Shut up Brady!" She laughed. "I'm just saying. It could hurt to try." He said as they pulled into a parking space. "Brady, you're crazy. It's only been two weeks." Mack replied.

"Just a suggestion." Brady responded turning off the car. When they both stepped out, a large number of people glanced in their direction. A few girls gave Mack flirtatious waves. She heard a few "Hi Mack"s as she walked by.

Brady flashed Mack an "I told you so" look. She responded with an "I guess you were right" shrug. Mack smiled to herself. Today was going to be a good day. When she got to her first period, most of the kids were already inside.

She strolled up to her seat with confidence. A few other girls gave her flirtatious looks. Wow, in just a few weeks Mack went from zero, to hotshot. She couldn't believe what was happening.

A few minutes later Vicky, a girl that had been attending her school for only a month walks in late. Vicky hard a dark, but seductive style. She reminded her of some sort of vixen. Mack had always thought she was cute, but never really thought more of it.

"Ms. Branson, you're late!" Ms. Danvers complained. Vicky took the seat her near Mack. I'm sorry, Ms. Danvers. It won't happen again." She said. Mack looked over at her. Vicky flashed her a lascivious grin, causing Mack to turn bright red. Boy was this going to be an interesting day.

After class the students poured out filling the halls. Mack walked over to her locker when she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Vicky Branson. She almost passed out. "Hey..." Mack said trying to sound cool.

"Hey there." Vicky responded twirling a strand of her black hair flirtatiously. Mack couldn't help but admire the way her clothes hugged her body. Vicky wore a tight red shirt that showed off her belly button ring. Her stomach was completely flat, but toned. She wore a black leather mini skirt and red stilettos.

Mack was pretty sure that her outfit was against dress code. She wasn't going to complain. "So, word around school is that you're into girls. Is that true?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eye. This made Mack extremely nervous.

"It is." Mack replied trying to keep her cool. "Alright then." Vicky responded, handing her a small piece of paper. "Call me. You know how lonely the night can be." She whispered. "I will." Mack replied trying to hide her blush.

Vicky ran her hand up Mack's arm before walking away. Mack was in awe at what just happened. She couldn't believe it. Why had this suddenly turned into something good rather than bad? She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to question it too much in fear that things might over turn.

At lunch Mack sat with Brady and the others. They were talking about surfing as usual. Brady looked over at Mack noticing the smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" He asked. "Well-" she began, but was soon interrupted by Tanner and his posse walking toward their table.

The group was engulfed in conversation. Lela walked by his side looking as confident and beautiful as ever. You couldn't tell that anything had happened. "Do you want to eat outside?" Brady asked noticing how uncomfortable Mack looked.

"May I sit here?" A familiar voice suddenly asked causing everyone at the table's head to turn. It was Vicky. "Uhhh sure!" Mack replied. Her heart was racing. "You guys this is Vicky. She's in one of my classes." Mack told everyone. Everyone greeted her. "Do you surf?" Devon asked.

"A little." She responded. "Neat!" He laughed. "So Mack...are you up for hanging out this weekend?" Vicky asked beginning to play with her hair. This was making Mack extremely nervous. On top of that, Vicky was sitting extremely close to to her.

Mack could smell her perfume. She smelled like lavender. Lela was laughing at a joke Tanner told until her eyes suddenly landed on Mack and a girl flirting with her. This bothered Lela as she watched this happen. Why was this girl sitting so close to her? And how has Mack suddenly gotten in high demand in over two weeks? She quickly took her eyes off of them looking at Tanner.

She began to softly rub his arm. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't be. She just found it slightly annoying how close this girl was sitting to Mack. "Whatever" Lela thought. It didn't bother her. She wasn't gay...right?


	7. Pretty When You Cry

A few months had passed since Mack met Vicky. They had decided to date. Things were going well. Mack loved how supportive everyone was. Her life had finally gotten better. They spent time together every weekend they could. They walked the halls hand in hand.

Mack felt like she were on top of the world. Nothing could destroy this happiness. As they walked down they halls Brady came up behind them putting his arms around them. "Brady!" They both said in unison laughing. "Ladies!" He greeted back.

"You guys in for a beach bonfire tonight?" He asked. "I am! What do you say babe?" Mack asked looking over at Vicky. "Duh!" Vicky replied. Brady looked like he had just won a thousand dollars. "Sweet!" He cheered. We can pick up supplies after school." They made it to Vicky's classroom, stopping at the door.

"Later ladies!" Brady said before disappearing down the hallway to give them privacy. "I love that guy." Vicky giggled. "I love you." Mack laughed. "Oh you do huh?" Vicky whispered lasciviously. She leaned in kissing Mack on the lips.

It was a hungry kiss. Mack's head was spinning. Kissing Vicky was exhilarating. She wanted more. She pulled Vicky closer being rewarded by a soft moan. "A-hem!" They both heard causing both of them to pull apart. They looked over to see Alyssa standing in front of them with her arms folded. "Some of us need to get to class without having to witness your public displays of lezfection." She hissed.

A few months ago, this would have hurt Mack, but she no longer cared. All she could do was laugh. Vicky stepped closer to Alyssa. Too close. "Oh come on Slutlyssa. You know you enjoyed it." She laughed. Alyssa looked horrified. "You're disgusting!" She replied before scurrying into the classroom.

Even though Mack found her reaction funny she suddenly felt bad. Her and Alyssa used to be friends. She hated that something so trivial could destroy their friendship. Mack suddenly reminded herself that if they were really friends, her sexuality wouldn't have mattered.

Mack gave Vicky another goodbye kiss before heading off to class. She couldn't wait for tonight's bonfire. Spending time with Vicky and her best friends made her the happiest girl in the world.

A few periods later...

Tanner and his buddies sat at a table in the courtyard. "So, Tanner are you going to hit that tonight?" Kevin, his closest friend asked. "I don't know. I'm busy." He responded trying to keep s natural tone in his voice. For the past school year he had been harboring a secret. He hated not being able to tell anyone, but his friends wouldn't understand.

"Busy? Are you gay or something? When are you too busy for pussy?" Kevin challenged causing all of the other boys in the group to laugh. This made Tanner nervous. The answer was in the question. He was gay. He had been using Lela as his beard all along. No one would have liked the idea of the hottest guy in school to being gay.

"No, but your dad is!" Tanner shot back. All of the boys except for Kevin made "OOOOOOH" noises. Kevin looked slightly upset about this. Tanner mentally sighed in relief. He needed Lela as his girlfriend for the rest of his high school career. After all the hottest guy and the hottest girl in the school had to be a couple right?

That's why it had scared him to death all of those months ago when he had seen Mackenzie kissing Lela in the rain. He didn't chase Mack because he was jealous. He wasn't jealous. He was afraid...horrified. Horrified that she would strip him of everything he had.

That's why he started sleeping around with Alyssa. To prove to the guys that he was "straight". "I'm kidding...of course I'm fucking her tonight." He suddenly said. All of the guys in he group cheered giving him high fives. "Here she comes now!" One of them said causing all of them to look up. Lela walked up to them flashing them all a sweet smile.

"You look hot today Lela!" Kevin suddenly said causing all of the other boys to sound in agreement. Tanner felt guilty for not noticing. Any other guy would have been upset that he talked to his girlfriend that way. But Tanner of course wasn't. "Thank you guys!" Lela replied, giving Tanner a soft kiss on the lips. "Yuck." Tanner thought.

He hated pretending that he enjoyed their kisses. Don't get him wrong, Lela was a beautiful girl, but he much rather be kissing a hot guy. "Hey..." he said, letting Lela take the seat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder. It was part of the routine. It was almost as if he were programmed.

From a distance Tanner spotted Brady and his friend riding on longboards down the school side walk. Tanner sudden got a sinking feeling in his stomach. His heart started beating faster. He hadn't noticed how hot Brady was. His perfect surfer's body and shoulder length blond hair. "Tanner?" Lela called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?...Babe!" He responded trying to remain calm. "Where were you just now?" She asked with a slight smile. "Nowhere..." he lied, noticing that Brady and his friend were gone.

Later that night-

Mack, Vicky, Brady, and Devon entered the big store. "Alright guys, we need to get snacks and supplies for the bonfire. After we're done, we can all meet up here. Okay, who's getting the-" "Marshmallows!" Devon shouted before taking off. The three teens erupted with laughter. After they all decided what they'd be getting they went off in separate directions.

Vicky and Mack walked down the aisles hand in hand. Mack felt Vicky rubbing circles on her hand with her thumb. Loving this, Mack let go stopping in the middle of the aisle. She pulled Vicky into a passionate kiss. Feeling their bodies pressed together aroused Mack.

She opened her eyes noticing people in the next aisle. Tanner, Lela, and Kevin. Mack felt as though time had stopped. Lela stood behind Kevin and Tanner. She noticed Mack and Vicky kissing. Her gaze lingered for a bit before she looked away. Mack felt slightly guilty pulling away.

Tanner grabbed boxes and boxes of condoms as he and Kevin laughed. Lela looked horrified. A pang of anger shot through Mack. Tanner was such an asshole. He was still up to his usual bullshit. "What's wrong babe?" Vicky asked noticing that Mack looked agitated. "Nothing!" Mack lied, giving her a warm smile.

Lela looked as though she wanted to cry. Mack and Vicky grabbed the items they needed, heading down another aisle. "Hey, if we split up, we can get the stuff faster. You go get the ketchup and mustard and I'll go get the napkins and cookies!" Vicky suggested. "Alright. That sounds fine." Mack agreed before Vicky disappeared.

Mack turned down a few more aisles until she almost bumped into someone. That someone was Lela. "Shit!" She swore by reflex. Lela seemed startled too. Mack suddenly calmed down, only being able to stare into her eyes. Both girls were only a few inches apart. Mack could smell the familiar scent of vanilla.

Feelings suddenly came rushing back. Lela could only gaze back into her eyes. "Hi..." she finally spoke. It scared Mack how beautiful Lela was. Her eyes looked like she had been crying. Mack stepped back beginning to feel dizzy. "Hey..." she responded. "How's you been?" Mack asked unable to take her eyes off of her.

"Fine. How about you?" Lela asked averting her eyes. "Fantastic." Mack responded in an over confident manner. There was an awkward silence between them. With all of the months Mack had spent with Vicky, she had forgotten how much she missed Lela. She wondered if Lela felt the same.

Lela took a deep breath stepping closer. This surprised Mack. She couldn't seem to move. She felt as though she were paralyzed. Lela's face got closer and closer to hers. Mack closed her eyes. She waited for a kiss, but didn't get one. She opened her eyes, noticing that Lela had leaned in toward her ear. "I miss you." She whispered.

This sent chills down Mack's spine. "I-l Mack began when they were suddenly interrupted. "Hey babe I got the stuff!" She heard Vicky say causing them both to pull apart. Vicky looked slightly confused. "Hey!" Mack said, quickly walking over to her.

Vicky raised an eye brow when she noticed that Mack's hands were completely empty. "Umm...ketchup and mustard?" Vicky asked. "Sorry, I ran into an old friend." Mack responded ushering her over to Lela. "Lela meet Vicky." Mack said forcing a smile.

The two girls exchanged smiles greeting each other. "Doesn't she go to our school?" Vicky asked. "Yeah she does! You date that Tanner guy right?" She asked. "Yeah!" Lela responded forcing a smile. They had a bit of awkward small talk before Tanner's voice sounded from a few aisles away. "Lela?!" He called obnoxiously. "Well, that's my queue." Lela said awkwardly.

"Bye..." Mack said looking deep into her enchanting blue eyes. "See you later." Lela replied softly, before smiling at Vicky and walking off. Mack watched her leave. She wanted so desperately to chase after her. She thought she had gotten over her. She suddenly felt Vicky's lips collide against her cheek.

"She seemed nice. Let's go get those condiments now." Vicky said softly squeezing her hand. "Okay!" Mack responded trying to push all thoughts of Lela away.


	8. Sad Girl

The stars twinkled in the sky above them. Brady, Mack, Vicky, Devon, and some others sat around the bonfire immersed in chat. Mack pulled her ukulele out of her bag. "Oh, going to play me a song baby?" Vicky asked running a finger down Mack's arm flirtatiously.

Mack's face turned completely red. Mack began strumming the tune of "Blue Moon". Brady began singing as Mack strummed. Everyone giggled as Brady tried to make his voice sound silly and deep as possible.

Once the song was over, everyone cheered. As they roasted marshmallows everyone talked amongst the person next to them. Everyone except for Mack and Vicky. Mack stared into he fire, deep in thought. She had tried, but she couldn't seem to forget about Lela.

How close they were standing. It had dug up old feelings that she thought she had gotten rid of. It had been months since their fling and yet she started thinking about it again. She suddenly remembered seeing Tanner taking a huge number of condoms as he laughed with his friend. The look of sadness and horror on Lela's face.

This angered her. Even though Lela said some pretty hurtful things the night in the tent, she didn't wish bad things would happen to her. She suddenly remembered Lela whispering that she missed her. The sweet scent of vanilla. Thinking about her whispering in her ear gave her chill. Did she really miss her? Was she just trying to play with her emotions?

"Mack?" Vicky called to her, breaking from her thoughts. Vicky seemed confused. Mack noticed that everyone had disappeared. Woah, she must have been extremely deep in thought. "Where did everyone go?" Mack asked. "Where do you think?" Vicky whispered seductively. Mack noticed movement in the far distance in the trunk of Brady's car. "Ohhh!" Mack said, getting red.

Vicky crawled onto Mack's lap, placing her arms around her shoulders. Mack could feel her core throbbing. She was starting to sweat and not because of the heat from the fire. Vicky's hair tickled Mack's neck. She felt Vicky press her lips against her neck. Mack's head was spinning.

"Honey?" Vicky asked in between kisses. "Y-yeah?" Mack asked, hardly even able to get that out. "Why were you standing so close to that Lela girl today?" This suddenly broke Mack out of her lustful trance. What the hell was Vicky doing to her? And why now? She thought of her answer carefully, not wanting to spoil this moment.

"She was giving me some advice on...which brand of pads to buy." Mack lied. Vicky suddenly stopped kissing her. "Really?" She asked with an unreadable look. "Mhm! You see, last time I was on my period, I bought these really crappy pads and I bled out through my pants." Mack added. Vicky giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mack asked, suddenly feeling awkward. "Baby? You don't need to feel embarrassed about being on your period. Don't feel the need to whisper about it. It's a totally natural thing." Vicky replied to Mack's relief. Mack mentally thanked the heavens as Vicky started kissing her again.

Vicky started grinding on Mack's lap, sending a a feeling of pleasure through Mack's core. Mack felt as though it were fire and ice in her veins all at once. Vicky suddenly grabbed one of Mack's hands placing them down her pants. Vicky was wet.

Mack could feel that she was as well. "Do you feel that?" Vicky whispered against Mack's lips. This turned Mack on even more causing her to softly rub Vicky's clit. She had began to ride her hand when-"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's time to go." Devon said walking up to them, scaring the shit out of both of them.

"God damn it Devon!" Mack hissed. "Have you ever heard of privacy?" Vicky got off of Mack. Mack was pretty sure that she had the female equivalent of blue balls. "This is a beach...if you wanted privacy you could have done it in the car." He responded. "The car was occupied." Mack responded with a hint of annoyance.

Devon held up his hands in surrender as he began walking away. Vicky laughed at Mack's angry face. "You're so cute when you're mad." She said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. This didn't make up for Devon interrupting their moment, but it sure helped.

Later that night...

Mack lied awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight. Even though they had been interrupted, she had fun. Thinking of Vicky gave her a tingly sensation in her core. She was so seductive. It was almost as if she had some sort of sexual spell over her.

She enjoyed it of course. She heard footsteps in the hallway, meaning that her grandfather was home. "Hey grandpa!" She shouted from her room. "Hey cupcake!" He responded stepping into her room. "How was your day?" Mack bit her lip thinking about everything that had taken place.

"It was great grandpa. We had a bonfire on the beach. Brady, Vicky and all of the others were there too." She beamed. "That's wonderful sweetheart! Maybe you can invite Vicky over for dinner more often." He suggested. "I will! Thanks Grandpa." She said, flashing him a warm smile.

He disappeared out of the her doorway. Mack loved her grandpa. She appreciated how supportive he was. She felt very lucky to have family and friends that supported her regardless of who she fell in love with. Sure her coming out hadn't been easy, but turned out okay in the end.

Mack decided that she would put in a classic movie before she went to bed. She decided to watch one of her favorites, "The man with no face". It gave her chills, but she loved it. Especially the part where he pulled off his mask revealing to the woman that he loved that he had no face.

She had decided to stay with him anyway. Mack found the concept beautiful. She began watching the movie entrancingly. Almost studying it. She was suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. It was Brady calling.

She smiled, paused the movie and answered. "Hello?" She asked into the line. "Hey Mack what's up?" He asked. Mack was a bit curious as to why he was calling, but she also had other questions. Like we're him an Julia an item now or did they just hookup for fun. "Nothing much. Just watching The man with no face." She responded. "Hey, I was just calling to say that Devon apologizes for ruining your moment with Vicky." He said with his voice slightly cracking.

It sounded as if he wanted to laugh. Mack rolled her eyes. He was such a child. "Cock blocker of sweet lady love!" Brady said, bursting with laughter. Mack's face turned completely red. "Good night Brady!" She said before hanging up. Honestly she loved him, but he was such a goofball.

Her phone suddenly started buzzing again. She picked it up, not even reading who it was. "Brady, I swear to fuck-" "Mack?" A shaky feminine voice said on the other line. Mack glanced at her phone. It was Lela. Her heart felt as though it had suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe that she was calling her this late. What did she want? Why was she doing this? And why hadn't she deleted her number?

"Lela? What's wrong? Mack asked. Lela sounded as though she had been crying. "Can you come over please?" She asked. Mack was in shock. She couldn't believe Lela was asking her to come over. It took her a while to respond. What would Vicky think? Well, Mack wouldn't do anything. "Mack?" Lela called softly.

Mack missed the softness of her voice. She quickly buried that thought out of guilt. "What's wrong Lela?" Mack asked, worried. "Please, I can't tell you over the phone. I need you to come over." Lela begged. "Sure, I'm on my way." Mack responded. There was a moment of silence. "I can always count on you can't I?" Lela said in a sweet tone. Before Mack could respond, Lela hung up.

Mack ran her hands through her hair, trying to process everything that just happened. Should she have done that? Going to Lela's house wasn't going to help her old feelings go away. "I'm sorry Vicky." Mack whispered, walking over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes. She felt bad about it, but she felt compelled to be there for her. Vicky had a sexual spell over her, but something told her that Mack had something far more stronger, a love spell.


	9. Once Upon a Dream

Mack had decided to take her grandfather's Pontiac to Lela's. She couldn't believe what was happening. Lela had called her asking her to come over, and now she was standing at her door. Part of her knew this was wrong. She was certain that Vicky wouldn't approve of this.

"I should turn around." She said to herself. "That's right I should! I have a girlfriend. This is wrong. Sorry Lela, but I ca-" She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door swinging open. She looked up seeing Lela. Even though she could tell she had been crying, she looked as beautiful as ever. The moonlight fell upon Lela's skin, giving it's already pale shade, a porcelain glow.

Her ocean blue eyes seemed to be glistening. Lela I-" was all Mack could manage to say before Lela threw her arms around her. The familiar scent of vanilla invaded her nostrils. "Oh Mack..." Lela cried. Mack stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before returning the hug.

Eventually breaking the hug, Lela invited her in. All of the lights were off. "Do you want me to turn on a light?" Mack asked. "No.." Lela answered. Mack found this to be pretty strange, but she didn't question it. Lela led her over to the couch and sat down. "Lela, what's wrong?" Mack asked worried.

She hated seeing her like this. She had a strange feeling that she knew what she was crying about. "Tanner..." she started. Mack nodded for her to continue. "We were having sex and I hated it. I feel so disgusting. I didn't want to have sex with him." She cried. Mack wasn't sure what to say. "All she could manage to say was "I'm sorry Lela, but what do I have to do with that?" She felt bad for her slightly insensitive response, but she was still upset for the way Lela talked to her in the tent.

Lela scooted closer to her until she was practically in her lap. Uh oh. This wasn't good. Mack knew that she shouldn't have been sitting this close to her. She shouldn't have came in the first place. It took every part of her to stand up. "The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about...you. You Mack. I know what I said in the tent was wrong. I apologize for that. I was scared and confused. I-" Mack backed away from her.

"Lela stop." Mack begged. She couldn't hear anymore. This was wrong. "I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy having sex with Tanner, but-" "Mack, I love you!" Lela shouted. Mack's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. She needed to get out of here before she made a bad decision.

Lela stood up stepping closer to her. "Lela, I have to go." Mack whispered. Mack started walking toward the door. "Mack please wait!" Lela said placing a hand on Mack's shoulder. Mack snatched away from her. She wasn't sure how long she could reject her. She needed to get out of there.

"Lela, I'm sorry this was a mistake. You're upset and confused. Maybe tanner wasn't good at it, so you think you love me. Perhaps you should have called and one of your girl-" "I love you Mack." Lela repeated. Mack took a deep breath. She turned around to face Lela, instantly.

"Lela, I to-" Lela silenced her by crashing her lips against hers. Strawberries was what Mack could suddenly taste. She knew this was wrong. She hated herself for not leaving sooner. Mack grabbed Lela's face resting her forehead against hers to break the kiss. "GOD DAMN IT LELA! Fuck YOU! Fuck you!" Mack angrily shouted as they both began to cry. "Fuck you..." Mack said again before kissing her.

The kiss was long and passionate. Mack knew this was wrong. She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, but she couldn't control herself around this girl. She was angry that she loved her. She was disgusted with herself because she was dating Vicky and was cheating on her. She was cheating on Vicky. Those thoughts ran through her mind as she lost herself within the kiss.

She could feel Lela's tongue begging to enter and she let her in. Lela glided her tongue through her mouth in different directions. She tasted so good. So sweet. Before she knew it clothes were coming off. Mack didn't know what she was doing. Lela fell back on the couch and Mack crawled on top of her. Lela was only in a back and blue laced bra and panties, while Mack was in a black sports bra, and boy shorts.

Mack kissed down her neck, then her breasts. She peppered her with kisses. Lela moaned with pleasure. "I love you Mack" Lela whispered. Mack was kissing down her stomach when she suddenly stopped. She fell silent, stopped kissing her and looked down into her eyes. Lela's eyes were full of wonder and passion. "I...love you too Lela.." Mack replied, instantly regretting this.

She felt terrible. Vicky had no idea where she was. She was cheating on her girlfriend...for a girl she couldn't fully have. A girl that she loved. "Mack?" Lela whispered in a sing song voice. "Yeah?" Mack responded, trailing her fingers along Lela's stomach. "Take me.." she whispered.

Mack knew what she wanted. With that, Mack began sliding Lela's underwear to her ankles. When she got them off, she threw them across the room. Mack could see that Lela was wet. Lela placed her hand on Mack's head softly leading her to her pleasure spot. Mack started by softly moving her tongue along the lips.

Lela moaned with pleasure. Mack soon began sucking her clit, causing Lela to cry out. "Oh Mack...yes...that's good...oh Mack" was all she could manage to cry out. Lela ran her fingers through Mack's hair as she ate her out. Lela could feel that she was about to climax. "Mack, I think I'm going to..." Lela began causing Mack to speed up the pace of her tongue. She added a few fingers to finish her off.

Pumping them in and out, Lela finally came. Mack collapsed on top of her, snuggling close. Lela kissed Mack passionately on the lips. "Thank you" Lela whispered softly. "My pleasure." Mack replied, her voice vibrating against Lela's neck. Lela was laying in Mack's arms. Mack didn't know what to do. She had just cheated on Vicky. And why? Because of her feelings for Lela.

Mack felt guilty. why couldn't she just have gone home earlier. Lela looked up into her eyes. Her blue eyes glistened as the moonlight shone in through the window. She was so beautiful. "Mack?" Lela asked. "Hmm?" "Would you like me to pleasure you?" She asked running her fingers down Mack's body, sending chills down her spine. Lela climbed on top of Mack looking smiling down at her. "So, what do you say?" Lela beamed.

Mack already knew her answer as she could feel their bodies pressed together. She wanted Lela. She wanted her more than anything. This was wrong. This was so wrong. But it felt so right. Mack opened up her mouth to respond when she heard her phone buzzing from her pants. "Shit!" Mack cried. A frown made it's way across Lela's face.

"You can't let it go to voicemail?" Lela asked. Mack shook her head. "What if it's my girlfriend?" She responded, suddenly feeling guilty. "Of course." Lela sighed climbing off of Mack. Mack walked over to her pants, grabbing her phone. It was Vicky. She answered. "Hey, babe." Mack greeted. "Hey hon. How are you?Vicky asked. Mack looked over at Lela who was lying down while peering deep into her eyes.

God she was beautiful. She looked like an angel just lying there. Mack knew what they had done was wrong but she felt as though she couldn't help herself. "I'm fine.." Mack lied trying to sound calm. "That's great baby. I was wondering if you could come over? I know it's late but we didn't get to finish what we started at the beach. And I'd love to rock your world." She went on. Mack felt instant guilt.

Mack looked over at Lela before responding. She looked long and hard. Lela tilted her head in confusion. "I'll be there soon." Mack replied before hanging up. Lela stood up walking over to her like a cat. "You're going to see her?" She asked, awkwardly. "Of course. She's my girlfriend." Mack responded looking away from her.

"I know." Lela whispered wrapping her arms around Mack's neck. "I cheated..." Mack muttered. "Mack-" "I cheated..." she repeated. Mack began to cry. "I know...I know. I did too." Lela whispered. "Why would I cheat on her? Why would I do that?" Mack cried backing away. Lela looked into Mack's tear filled eyes. "Because you love me..." Lela answered.

Mack shook her head, wiping away the tears. "No!" She shouted. She began putting her clothes back on. Lela watched her, saddened by her hysterical state. "Mack, listen to me!" She cried. Mack suddenly stopped taking a deep breath. "We did this because we love each other." Lela whispered, taking Mack's face into her hands.

Mack pulled Lela close, resting their foreheads together. "I love you Mack." Lela whispered, capturing her lips with her own. Mack couldn't believe what had happened tonight. It felt as though she were in a dream.


	10. Baby Blue Love

Mack had been in a daze all day. The events of the night before played over and over in her head. "What have I done?" She thought. "Hey there!" Vicky called to her waving a hand in her face. Mack snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey!" Mack responded with a fake smile. "You've been acting weird since last night. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" Vicky asked running her fingers up Mack's arm. Normally Mack would get a tingly sensation when she touched her. However, this time she felt nothing.

"No, I'm fine." Mack finally responded. They were sitting at the lunch table. Everyone seemed to be engulfed in conversation. Brady looked over at Mack and Vicky in curiosity. Mack didn't look quite herself, but he decided to dismiss it and continue talking to Devon.

"So, I was wondering if-" Mack tuned Vicky out as she noticed Lela and her usual gang of friends walking in. Mack felt as though time had stopped. She looked absolutely beautiful. She wore her hair down, past her shoulders. A blue dress with white polka dots hung down a few inches above her knees. Her smile was as radiant as ever.

Vicky traced Mack's glance. She suddenly became highly agitated. Lela and Mack locked eyes. Lela flashed Mack a sweet smile causing Mack to blush. Mack stared at her lips remembering what they tasted like. Strawberries. Mack suddenly felt a hand on her thigh.

Of course it was Vicky's. Mack's eyes widened in shock as Vicky's hands crept up her thigh towards her front. She looked at Vicky who was listening to Devon and Brady's conversation with a smirk on her face. She placed her hand on Vicky's stopping her. Vicky's smirk disappeared. "I have to pee!" Mack said suddenly causing everyone's head to turn in her direction.

Vicky tilted her head in confusion. "Would you like me to come with you?" She asked giving her a mischievous look. "No, no...I'm fine." Mack lied. She needed to be somewhere where she could think. Being in the same room with Lela and Vicky was driving her nuts. "American cafeteria food eh?" Devon asked causing the entire table to burst with laughter. "Yeah, they're trying to kill us slowly!" Mack replied as the table erupted with laughter again.

Mack stood up, taking a hasty exit out of the cafeteria. Lela noticed this. Mack sped down the long hallway taking a few twist and turns. She walked in the bathroom placing her hands o the edges of the sink. She turned on he water, throwing some on her face as if it would wash off the sins of the previous night. She felt extremely guilty. She had to break it off with Vicky. No, she couldn't. She had to stop whatever she had with Lela.

It would clearly not amount to anything. She heard the toilet flush before a cute blonde came out of of one the stalls. "Hey Mack." She greeted, biting her lip flirtatiously. "Hey." Mack replied flashing her her signature grin that she had totally not been working on ever since she became more known at school. The girl washed her hands and had soon left.

Mack stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Hold yourself together. You're going to tell Lela that this can't continue. I like Vicky. I want Vicky and only Vicky. The girl that I want is-" The door opened, interrupting Mack from her speech. Lela came waltzing in. "Lela!" Mack cried.

Lela's face lit up once she saw Mack. "Hi Mack." She replied tucking a strand of raven black hair behind her ear. Mack took in the girl's beauty. Lela bit her lip stepping closer. Feeling guilty, Mack stepped back. A flashback of the night before played in her mind. Lips upon lips. Skin upon skin. Soft moans. " I should leave." Mack stared starting to walk toward the door.

Lela stepped closer causing both of them to bump into each other. Mack inhaled her scent. Vanilla. She instantly regretted this. "Mack, are you okay?" Lela asked. Her blue eyes peered into Mack's brown ones. Mack thought she would melt. She had to get out of here. They were standing too close. "I have to go." Mack said trying to get passed Lela.

"Mack wait..." Lela cried, placing a hand on her arm. Mack internally cursed. Why had she gone to the bathroom? She should have gone somewhere else. Mack felt as though her ovaries would explode and Lela had only touched her arm. "This is wrong." Mack blurted out. Lela exhaled deeply.

Her strawberry breath blowing on Mack. Okay, Mack needed to leave...now. "Mack please don't do this." Lela pleaded. Mack looked into Lela's eyes once more. God she was so beautiful. Hypnotic even. Not that Vicky wasn't. But Lela did things to her.

Mack stepped back so that they were a few feet apart. If she had continued to stand that close, she would do something that she regretted. "This is wrong. Besides, I have a girlfriend. And you're with Tanner." Mack stared looking away. "But you know I don't love Tanner." Lela cried stepping closer.

Mack couldn't take it anymore or she would give in. She had to leave. "Lela, I can't do this right now." Mack said passing her. She practically ran out of the bathroom. As she sped down the hallway her eyes began to swell with tears. She tried to hold them back. Why was she crying? She couldn't tell if it was because she was lying to Vicky or afraid of her feelings for Lela?

Later that day...

Brady stepped out of the locker room showers only wearing a towel. Tanner was getting changed by his locker noticing a dripping wet Brady walking over toward his locker which happened to be a few away from his. Tanner's face suddenly became red as he noticed the droplets of water running down Brady's abs. He hadn't noticed that he was biting his lip.

Brady looked over at him noticing him staring. "Anything the matter dude?" He asked confused as to why Tanner was looking at him that way. "Uh no. Why would there be?" Tanner responded, quickly looking away. Brady wasn't exactly a fan of Tanner. That was due to the way he tortured Mack before her coming out had gotten better. "Just wondering." Brady responded grabbing some fresh clothes from his locker.

Tanner glanced over again, trying to hide the fact that he had took another look. Brady had began to remove his towel. Tanner thought that he would faint. When suddenly Brady looked over at him causing him to stiffen. "Do you have any cologne dude? I left mine at home." He asked. Tanner had to compose himself before answering.

"Uhh yeah." Tanner answered, reaching in his locker and grabbing the bottle. Brady read the bottle out loud "Ocean air." He sprayed some on his wrist, giving it a whiff. It smelled great. "Nice dude! Thanks!" He said giving Tanner a pat on the back causing his face to turn read. Brady sprayed the cologne along his body, then handing it back to him.

"You're welcome." Tanner replied as their hands brushed together. Tanner felt the hairs on his body stand up feeling as though something else would too. Brady was so handsome. He quickly turned back to his locker, pretending to not have noticed.

That night...

Mack lied in her bed cuddled up next to Vicky. They were watching "Gotham". Earlier today had been stressful, but Mack had gotten some time to think and settle down. She was feeling better...for now. Mack's chin rested against Vicky's head. Vicky's perfume smelled like cherries. Mack loved the way she smelled.

She didn't smell like Lela of course, but she still loved it. Wait, why was she thinking about Lela? She quickly shrugged the idea out of her head. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell chimed through the house.

Vicky slightly lifted her head. "Who the fuck is that at this time of night?" She whined. "I'll be back." Mack whispered, climbing out of bed. "Tell them to go away." Vicky giggled running her hand down her back as Mack put her house shoes on. Mack flashed her a smile before walking out.

Mack rushed down the stairs wondered who that could be. Her grandfather had gone on a fishing trip with one of his old friends. Maybe he had decided to come back early. When Mack opened the door, her heart stopped. It was Lela. She looked absolutely beautiful as usual. The moonlight gave her porcelain skin a haunting glow. She was in absolute shock. "W-Wha-why..uhh" was all that she could manage to get out.

"Mack, I am so sorry. I know I shouldn't have came here, but I need to talk to you. Can I please come in?" She asked. They stood in silence for a while. Mack was horrified. Vicky was upstairs. She couldn't just let her in. She would definitely hear them. But looking into her eyes Mack found her hard to resist.

She could keep herself under control. She wouldn't kiss her. If Lela had tried, she would have politely declined and would tell her to leave. "Sure." Mack said before glancing back up the stairs. Lela came in closing the door behind her.

She looked at Mack with a warm smile. "I don't mean to come off as creepy, but I had to come. I just wanted to let you know that I broke up with Tanner tonight. Mack's body went cold with shock. She couldn't believe her ears. "You...you did?" She asked trying to seem calm.

"Yes." Lela smiled taking a step closer. Mack knew she should have backed up, but she couldn't. It was as if she was glued there. This was extremely risky, knowing that her girlfriend was upstairs. The sweet smell of vanilla invaded her nostrils. It was intoxicating. Mack concluded that this was definitely her weakness.

"Lela, my-" Mack began, but was suddenly interrupted by their bodies pressing together. It took everything within her to move, but she couldn't. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help it. "I love you Mack.." Lela whispered softly, cupping her cheek.

Mack closed her eyes just before their lips crashed together. She felt a range of different emotions. The kiss was passionate. Lela's tongue ran along the edge of Mack's bottom lip. Mack allowed her to enter. Lela placed her arms on Mack's shoulders, while Mack pulled Lela closer wrapping her arms around her waist.

She tasted magical. Mack felt like she was kissing a princess. "Babe, who is that at the-WHAT THE FUCK?" She heard Vicky shot from the top of the stairs causing both of them to pull apart. 


	11. Dark Paradise

Mack's body fell completely cold. Vicky looked as though she were going to kill both of them on the spot. Lela's mouth had formed into a small "o" shape. "Oh my goodness!" Lela cried, taking a step behind Mack.

"Vicky, listen to me please!" Mack pleaded as Vicky started coming down the stairs. "You have to go home now!" Mack told Lela as Vicky was soon reaching the bottom. Lela didn't move. "Lela listen to me you need to-" Mack didn't get to finish. Vicky had already reached the bottom of the stairs and had slammed Mack against the wall sending a sharp pain through her head.

"Mack!" Lela cried as she watched in horror. Mack tried to push her away, but couldn't find the strength. "Damn it!" Mack cursed internally. She hadn't realized that Vicky was this fucking strong. "I knew it! I fucking knew you were cheating on me with this fucking slut!" She hissed, digging her nails into Mack's skin.

Lela glanced around the room frantically as if she were in desperate need of something. "Vicky, please...stop it. This hurts!" Mack cried through gritted teeth as a sharp pain shot through her arms. "Good! If you're going to cheat on me, how about you not cheat on me with the straightest girl in school!?" Vicky shouted back, slamming her against the wall again.

"We've been dating for almost half a year!" She cried. "I'm so sorry Vicky..." Mack started. "Oh you're sorry? You're so fucking sorry huh?" Vicky mocked, punching her directly in the eye. Mack cried out in pain at the sudden blow. "Fuck you!" Vicky shouted before raising her fist again. Mack closed her eyes, waiting for the next hit. Suddenly Mack heard a loud thump.

She opened her eyes to see Vicky on the ground more than likely unconscious and Lela standing over her with a baseball bat. She looked horrified yet apologetic at the same time. Mack could only glance from one girl to the other.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't look like the odds were in your favor." She stated looking slightly awkward. Mack stared down at an unconscious Vicky in sadness. "Thank you..." was all she could manage to get out. Mack was grateful that Lela saved her, but part of her knew that this was all her fault.

"This is is all my fault..." Mack sighed, sliding down against the wall. Lela's lips fell into a soft pout as she watched tears fall from Mack's eyes. Mack's face stung from the punch. The area around her eye was a bluish purple color. Lela rushed over to Mack's side stepping over Vicky along the way.

"No, it isn't." Lela responded, tucking some lose hair behind Mack's ear. "Yes, it is. If i hadn't have let you kiss me then Vicky wouldn't have attacked me and YOU WOULDNT HAVE HAD TO KNOCK HER UNCONSCIOUS!" Mack stared as her volume suddenly increased. "Shhhh" Lela cried wrapping her arms around Mack.

Mack felt guilty about this, moving Lela's arms off of her. Lela looked slightly offended. Mack stood to her feet, looking down at Vicky. "I should call her parents." She said lifelessly. "What are you going to tell them?" Lela asked in a worried tone.

About fifteen minutes later, Vicky's parents had shown up and were asking about a thousand questions. Mack had decided to tell them that she had been drinking and had taken a fall down the stairs. Luckily, they believed her story and had taken her home. Mack paced around the living room nervously.

Part of her wished that Vicky would be alright, where the other half of her wished that the blow to her head would make her forget what happened. Regardless of how it would end up, that wouldn't have erased what she had done. "Hey.." she heard a soft voice call, suddenly breaking her from her thoughts.

Lela placed her hands on her shoulders looking up at her. "How about we put some ice on that eye of yours huh?" She asked flashing her a sweet smile. Even after the horrible event that had just taken place, this caused Mack to cheer up a bit. "Okay." Mack agreed, guiding Lela to the kitchen.

Mack was seated in the chair as Lela approached her with the small bag of ice. She bent over placing it on Mack's eye. "Ouch!" Mack winced. "I'm so sorry honey." Lela replied, suddenly realizing what she had just called her. There was an awkward moment of silence between them both for about ten seconds.

During this time, their cheeks had turned completely red. Thank you.." Mack finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Don't mention it." Lela replied with a slight smirk. Mack couldn't believe all that had happened tonight. One minute she was cuddled up in bed with Vicky and the night had later turned into Friday Night Smackdown.

Lela pulled up a chair, scooting it in front of Mack. She had pulled in close causing their knees to brush against each other. Mack knew that now wasn't the time to get such thoughts but she couldn't help but feel a hint of satisfaction by this feeling.

"So, did you really break up with Tanner?" She asked, looking into Lela's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I did." Lela chuckled. "And what did he say?" Mack asked, fighting back a smug grin. "He got really angry...said that he needed me. Personally I've never felt that he-" Lela stopped talking, noticing that Mack had taken the bag of ice down from her eye.

It was still swollen. "-needed me." She finished, standing up and placing the bag of ice back on Mack's eye. Their hands were touching, sending a shiver up Mack's spine. Mack noticed that Lela was now bent over in front of her revealing her cleavage. Mack blushed, shifting her eyes back up to Lela's. "Ah ah ah" Lela said waving a finger. "EYE up here." She giggled, pointing to her face.

Mack blushed even harder at the fact that she had been caught. Their faces were only a few inches apart. God this girl drove Mack crazy. She had just been socked in the face by her girlfriend...more than likely ex girlfriend, yet this still didn't stop her from admiring Lela's beauty and kindness.

"Do you think she's going to tell the whole school about me?" Mack asked cursing her anxiety for ruining this moment. "Possibly..." Lela replied sympathetically. "But I'm sure your precious ego won't be in that much danger." She teased.

"That's not what I meant." Mack said, looking away. Lela stood up straight, turning in another direction. "Knowing how backwards our school works, you'll probably just be known as the heartbreaker... actually reeling in more girls." Lela replied with a hint of annoyance during the last part.

There was another long moment of silence. Mack placed the bag of ice on the table, and stood up. "What if I don't want to reel in other girls?" Mack asked taking a few steps toward Lela. "What do you mean?" Lela asked with a slight smirk, still not turning around to face her.

Mack knew it was way too early to be doing this, but she couldn't help herself. This girl was her weakness. She touched her shoulders, causing Lela to shiver with sudden anticipation. "What if there is only one girl that I want?" She asked. After she said this, Lela turned around coming face to face with her.

Lela looked down at Mack's lips, biting her own. "Did I just hear, Mack, the ladies girl say that she wants only one girl? And who might that be?" She teased, playing along. "I'm no ladies girl. Trust me." Mack says, trying to hide her blush. "Oh please...girls love you. I noticed how they've been checking you out since everyone found out that you were gay." Lela replied.

Mack placed her hands on Lela's waist, pulling her closer. Lela gasped at Mack's bold move, flashing her a mischievous smirk. "The only girl I care about is you." Mack admitted. Mack felt a pang of guilt speaking these words. She had been dating Vicky for months, and had grown close to her. Yet, she wasn't sad that their relationship was definitely over.

"So kiss me." Lela whispered, placing her hands on the back of Mack's neck. Mack pulled Lela into a passionate kiss. Their tongues both fought for dominance. Lela moaned into Mack's mouth, causing a dampness between Mack's legs. Mack savored the sweet taste of strawberries. How she loved Lela's kisses.

When they finally pulled apart, both girls tried catching their breaths. "So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Lela giggled. "Yeah, but we should probably lie low of any PDA at school for a while just in case Vicky tries to kill us." Mack laughed. "Okay." Lela replied, her lips forming into a small pout. Mack gave her a peck on the lips, causing her pout to disappear.

Later that night Mack and Lela, were cuddled together on the couch binge watching "Stranger Things" on Netflix. Lela was wrapped in Mack's arms. Mack enjoyed being this close to her. Even though Mack was enjoying this moment she felt bad that a few hours earlier she was cuddling with Vicky. She wasn't going to leave things at this.

She owed her an explanation. She would talk to her when she got to school tomorrow. During the middle of an episode Mack heard Lela mumble something. "What?" Mack asked, confused. Lela turned around facing Mack. "I said that 'I love you' " Lela repeated. Mack's heart sped up with joy. She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Lela." She replied.

Lela snuggled closer kissing Mack on the nose, cheek, and forehead. Mack placed a hand on Lela's bum giving it a squeeze. Lela gasped biting her lip. "You're so bad." She said with a sly smirk. Lela crawled on top of Mack's straddling her. Mack could already feel the dampness between her legs.

Mack looked up at Lela as though she were under a spell. The light from the tv lit up her face making her look like a pagan goddess. Her long black hair hung past her shoulders. Mack's core was throbbing with arousal. Lela's hips moved against her own causing Mack to feel a wave of pleasure.

Lela copied this motion, giving Mack more thrills. Suddenly Mack's phone had began to vibrate. "Oooh. You have toys?" Lela teased, causing Mack to blush. "Sorry." Mack said suddenly annoyed at the interruption sitting up. She reached in her pocket, pulling out her phone with Lela still on top of her. It was a text message from Vicky. It read "I hope you're happy. You won't be for long."

Mack froze. Her entire body went cold. Lela noticed her morbid expression. "Babe...what's wrong?" She asked, worried.


End file.
